


Everyone Knows Hidden Love Hurts More Than Unrequited Love.

by i_like_your_shoelaces



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Getting Together, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kinda, Love Confessions, M/M, Slow Burn, at least my take on it, i like this how it is now so i'll leave it alone, i might add more tags later but, it gets cute at the end i promise, summer fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-24 03:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_like_your_shoelaces/pseuds/i_like_your_shoelaces
Summary: Ah, the infamous 'Markhyuck Summer Fight'.It's quite the anomaly.No one knows exactly what happened except the two parties involved. Not even the members knew.They just know that it was bad, very bad.-*-Less of a fight but more of hidden feelings





	Everyone Knows Hidden Love Hurts More Than Unrequited Love.

**Author's Note:**

> i just want to make it clear: Markhyuck isn't real. at least it isn't canon. this is not how the 'summer fight' went because none of us will know because it isn't our business. Markhyuck is fun to ship because it is FICTION. if they ever become canon, which i sadly do not think they will, i will respect them. if they do not, i will still respect him.
> 
> i wrote this as a work of fiction, please take it as that.
> 
> ((i do ship markhyuck tho and wish the boys the best no matter what

Ah, the infamous 'Markhyuck Summer Fight'.

 

It's quite the anomaly.

 

No one knows exactly what happened except the two parties involved. Not even the members knew.

 

They just know that it was bad, very bad.

 

The arguing would go on for one month, and no one could stop them. 

 

Yelling, whispering, no matter the volume the impact was there.

 

It was to the point that Mark even talked to Johnny about maybe leaving the company. 

 

Of course he never would. The next day he told Johnny he was just mad, but the damage had been done. 

 

All the members had heard. For a week, Donghyuck wouldn’t even be in the same room as Mark.

 

One time, when everyone was watching a movie, they sat Mark and Donghyuck next to each other, in hopes of they would at least start to calm down.

 

It didn't go well.

 

They spent the whole movie whispering things to each other, that no one else could hear.

 

Mark had said one thing, which caused Donghyuck to tear up.

 

The members watched as Donghyuck scoffed and got up to go to his room.

 

"Hyuckie, wai-" Mark tried, reaching out to softly hold Donghyuck's hand.

 

Donghyuck pulled it away. Not hard, because Mark was barely gripping it. 

 

Donghyuck gave one sad look at Mark, full of tears, before walking away.

 

Slamming the door, the members could hear the crying from the living room.

 

Mark was on the couch, mouth agape in disbelief, eyes full of sadness.

 

"What the hell did you say to him?" Johnny asked, anger in his voice.

 

Mark tried to speak but his voice broke, "I- I don't know. I just said-said I missed him.”

 

Mark was sitting in shock. He tried to go back to the movie, but everyone could hear the sniffles coming from him. 

 

No one tried to stop him when he got up and went to his and Donghyuck's room.

 

Mark walked through the doorway, "Donghyuck?"

 

"What do you want?" Donghyuck said, voice muffled from underneath the blanket. He wasn't mad, but annoyed.

 

Mark felt his heart break at the harsh words, "Are you okay?"

 

He scoffed, "Am I  _okay_ ? What do you think, Mark. I can't be okay right now because I have been fighting with my best friend in the entire world for a month, and it hurts so bad."

 

"I hate it too. Let's stop, please. I'm sorry, I really never meant to hur-" Mark started.

 

He was cut off by Donghyuck, "Didn't mean to hurt me? Mark, I don't think you ever wanted to. I don't think you realize how you did. And the thing is, it isn't even your fault. It's mine."

 

Mark let out a pained noise, he walked over and sat at the foot of the bed, "What does that even mean?"

 

"It means there is something wrong with me and I can't fix it." Donghyuck says, hurt obvious in his voice. 

 

Mark raised his hand to take the blanket off and hesitated. He pulled his hand back, "I don't think there is anything wrong with you. Can we please go back to the way we were before?"

 

Donghyuck let out a sob, "That's the thing you don't understand, Mark. No matter what, I can't go back to the way I was before."

 

"Please, Hyuckie. I've missed you so much. I hope you know when we argue I don't mean any of it, I just say it cause I want you to stop. I want us to stop fighting." Mark pleaded, he was nearly begging.

 

Donghyuck raised his head from the blanket, tears rolling down his cheeks which were flushed. Mark's heart broke again.

 

"Mark. I don't want to fight either, especially since I don't mean it. I find it easier to fight and blame you instead of myself, and I promise I wont anymore. I just need some time to figure out how to fix myself." Donghyuck said. He leaned over and cupped Mark's face.

 

Mark leaned into the touch, he raised his hand to hold Donghyuck's, "Please, Hyuckie. There is nothing wrong with you. I am begging you, don't push me away. At least tell me what you think is so bad."

 

Donghyuck looked into Mark's eyes and saw immense pain, "I don't want to hurt you. Or anyone. I just need time for me, and that means without you."

 

Mark let the tears fall, he didn't sob or cry out. Just sit there and let the sadness wash throughout his body.

 

Donghyuck leaned over and kissed Mark on the cheek and whispered, "You are my best friend, and always will be. But it is best for both of us if I put a little space between us for now."

 

Mark pulled Donghyuck in a hug and both of them cried out a little, "Please don't keep yourself from me too long."

 

Mark leaned down and pressed a kiss to the younger boys head.

 

"I wont." Donghyuck said, before pulling away. Mark tried to keep holding him, but Donghyuck got away. He walked out the door, and didn't look back.

 

Mark wished he would have.

 

-*-

 

After that night, there was no more fighting. It came to a stop and everyone felt the whiplash.

 

What came next was even worse. For the next month they avoided each other.

 

All the members could see the pain when they made eye contact. The pain when they had to sit next to each other and act like nothing happened.

 

After that night, Donghyuck asked to switch rooms and Mark provided no complaints.

 

They were a lot more pleasant though. They would hold conversations every now and then. They would compliment each others recordings and dancing. They would make sure the other ate and would be pleasant in every situation with others.

 

But what really got the members was they wouldn't touch each other. They wouldn't look the other in the eye. They would rather ask other members how the other was doing instead of directly. 

 

One day, Jaehyun asked Donghyuck why they won’t look each other in the eye, and only got the response, “I’m afraid I’ll say something I shouldn’t if I do.”

 

It was the only answer they got out of the two.

 

Everyone could see the longing they both held for each other. It was common knowledge that the two of them were special. Not even best friends, but more.

 

They both thought their feelings weren’t right for different reasons.

 

Donghyuck felt his feelings were wrong because of their society. Personally he didn’t feel that way. But he thought others would hate him, especially Mark for loving him. He didn't want to start anything with him because he knew that no matter what, they could never get married or live a happy life together.

 

Mark felt his feelings were unrequited. He thought Donghyuck avoided him because he didn’t feel the same and didn’t want to make things awkward. Mark thought Donghyuck was uncomfortable around him because Mark loved him.

 

But both wouldn’t bring it up because they were afraid of what the other would say.

 

Yet they had to. Eventually.

 

-*-

 

Mark was having possibly the worst day of his life.

 

Nct Dream was practicing for their next “We Young” era concert.

 

A few weeks ago Donghyuck changed the choreography so he wouldn’t have to touch Mark.

 

When the dance teacher told him Mark stormed out of the room and went back to the dorms. He locked himself in his room and didn't come out for a while.

 

When Donghyuck got home that day he went right into Marks room and calmed him down.

 

The next day they acted as if nothing happened, and the choreography stayed changed.

 

Now, though, it had been a while. Things hadn’t got any easier but Mark was a master at hiding his feelings.

 

Donghyuck kept clinging to Jeno and it made Marks skin crawl. He tried as hard as possible to not be jealous.

 

Not hard enough.

 

Renjun came up to Mark in the middle of practice, “Hyung? Why are you looking at Jeno like that?”

 

He said it loud enough that everyone heard. Mark stuttered a reply, “Like what? I was just zoning out.”

 

Chenle spoke up next, “You’ve been zoning out on him all day today.”

 

Mark gave him a glare, “I’m just tired.”

 

Jisung pointed out, “But hyung-“

 

”Not today, please you guys. Just, not today.” Mark grit through his teeth. Everyone could hear the anger he was trying to keep down.

 

They let it go, but Mark didn’t calm down all practice.

 

When others made a mistake he would encourage them, but when he made a mistake himself, it was trouble.

 

For the fifth time this hour, Mark cursed when he tripped, “Goddamnit, fucking idiot.”

 

Everyone was tired and Mark was the reason they stayed late.

 

”Hyung, why don’t you take a brea-“ Jaemin tried, softly.

 

”I don’t need a break.” Mark snapped.

 

He took a deep breath, the tense silence hard to break. Mark started again, nicer, “I’m sorry Nana. Why don’t you all go home, it’s my problem anyways.”

 

When they tried to protest, Donghyuck took them all out of the room and convinced them to leave.

 

Once Mark thought he was alone, he sat on the floor and put his face in his hands.

 

”Mark Hyung?” A familiar voice called out, “What’s wrong, are you okay?”

 

Mark raised his head and gave a sigh. He stared at the floor and avoided the other boys eyes.

 

”No. I’m not.” Mark said, voice breaking.

 

”Does this have anything to do with, you know?” The warm voice asked.

 

Mark nodded, “I don’t know how long I can do this.”

 

”Me either. It hurts me too. It hurts everyone”

 

”I don’t know what I can do to help and it sucks.” Mark said, voice gruff.

 

“Give it time. Everything will be fine.”

 

Mark sighed again, “I miss him so much.”

 

”I know you do, Hyung.” Jeno said from the doorway. 

 

Mark was hoping Donghyuck would come back and he feels bad for feeling disappointed.

 

“Jeno, do you know?” Mark asked, voice tight.

 

”Do I know what?” His voice told Mark he did.

 

Jeno spoke up when Mark gave him a look, “I do. We all do I think, except him.”

 

Mark fiddled with his water bottle, “I just wish he wouldn’t avoid me because of it. He must know or else he wouldn’t be doing all of this.”

 

Jeno scoffed, “Honestly? I don’t think that’s why. None of us know except him, but from him barging into Nana and my room all the time to talk, I don’t think it’s that.”

 

Mark was confused, “He goes and talks to you guys and not me?”

 

”Yeah,” Jeno said, “I’m not supposed to say this, but he talks about you. A lot.”

 

”Hopefully something good?” Mark laughed a little.

 

Jeno rolled his eyes, “I don’t think you could ever do anything wrong in Donghyuck’s eyes.”

 

Mark huffed, “Then why won’t he even look into eyes?”

 

”He’s afraid to.” Jeno said ominously before walking out, closing the door behind him.

 

Mark stayed for another few hours that night.

 

-*-

 

Mark had enough. It had been almost two months since all of this started. Mark promised to give Donghyuck space but he couldn’t.

 

Not anymore.

 

It was right before a concert and Mark walked up to talk to Donghyuck.

 

The younger boy looked him in the eyes and panicked, trying to get away.

 

Mark grabbed his hand softly and dragged him to the corner of the room, grip loose and soft enough that Donghyuck could have left, but didn’t.

 

The waiting room was silent, but they talked quiet enough for he others not to hear.

 

“Donghyuck, I can’t do this anymore.” Mark said, still holding Donghyuck’s hand.

 

“Do what, Mark?” Donghyuck asked weakly, he obviously knew.

 

”I can’t keep going through the day without you. It’s messing me up, not having my best friend, my favorite person, around.” Mark said softly, Donghyuck barely heard.

 

Donghyuck shook his head, “Mark, I miss you too. But that’s my issue, I miss you too much.”

 

”What the hell does that mean?!” Mark said louder, everyone turned and Mark gave them a glare.

 

Softer he said, “Hyuck, please just help me understand.”

 

Donghyuck opened his mouth to respond but the manager came in and told the Dreamies they were late to be on stage.

 

Donghyuck walked off, leaving Mark standing there.

 

”Mark, you gotta go now.” Johnny walked over and pat him on the shoulder.

 

Mark nodded, “Yeah I know.”

 

When they were on stage, Mark tried to get Donghyuck to explain, but was left with a slight nudge to his position, and the concert started.

 

Leaving the words, yet again, not said.

 

-*-

 

That night Donghyuck went into Marks room while he was showering. He laid down on the bed to wait for him and fell asleep.

 

He he woke up when he heard the door opening.

 

”What the hell?! Donghyuck? What are you doing here?” Mark whisper yelled. He had a towel wrapped around his waist, and he locked the door behind him.

 

Donghyuck would be lying if he said he didn’t zone out on Mark’s body for a minute.

 

”Sorry!” Donghyuck accidentally shouted, he got up to leave.

 

”Wait don’t leave. Let me change and we will talk.” Mark said definitely before walking to the bathroom with clothes.

 

When he came back a few minutes later, Donghyuck was sitting cross legged at the end of his bed, enough room for Mark to sit at the head.

 

Mark walked over and sat down. They stayed in silence for a minute before Mark spoke, "What happened to us, Donghyuck?"

 

"I-I," Donghyuck tried to speak but felt the sadness wash over him. Tears came and his voice broke.

 

"Oh, Donghyuck." Mark said softly and pulled him into a hug, inadvertently pulling him on his lap. The younger boy sobbed in his arms for a while.

 

Mark thought he had fallen asleep with how quiet he had been, but Donghyuck sat up out of his arms.

 

"I don't get it, Mark. Whenever we are alone you talk about how much you miss me. Hell, you cry. But in front of the others its as if we never were close in the first place." Donghyuck said, whispering.

 

Mark felt his heart break again. He tried to speak up but Donghyuck interrupted him. 

 

"You aren't allowed to pretend everything is okay because it isn't. How come you get through everyday with a smile and I can't even get out of bed? How come you get to move on and I'm stuck hoping my heart will let us go back to the way we were before? How come I am selfish and have these thoughts. Wanting you to feel as much pain as me."

 

Mark breathed out with a lump in his throat, "I do, so much. I don't show it because I don't want to bring attention to it. Having to talk to the other members about it makes it feel real that you don't want to be around me."

 

Donghyuck sighed, "It's that I always want to be around you. My issue for the past few months has been I never want to leave you, and you never leave me."

 

"Donghyuck, you're making me think you feel a certain way, but I don't want to let my heart read into something that isn't there." Mark said, caressing Donghyuck's face, running his thumb over his cheeks.

 

Donghyuck sighed, "I hope we can get along after this."

 

Mark was confused and Donghyuck raised his hands to hold Mark's face. Mark's eyes widened in realization, "Oh." He let out softly.

 

Donghyuck was obviously nervous. His hands were trembling, as was his bottom lip. Mark's hands were on his back, by his waist.

 

"Donghyuck. You don't have to kiss me, but just know I want to kiss you. I want to hold you and hug you and l- love you." Mark said, breath hitting Donghyuck's lips.

 

Donghyuck nodded, tears in his eyes. He didn't kiss Mark because he wasn't ready, not because he didn't want to. Donghyuck set his forehead against Mark's and let their noses touch. He closed his eyes, "I'm sorry."

 

"Don't be, Hyuck." Mark said, running his hands up and down Donghyuck's back comfortingly.

 

Mark thought Donghyuck was rejecting him. It confirmed his thoughts as to why Donghyuck avoided him.

 

"Do you want me to leave?" Mark whispered, causing Donghyuck to open his eyes in alarm.

 

They softened when they realized what had happened, "No. I never want you to leave. What I meant was I can't kiss you, not now. But I will in the future."

 

"What does that mean, Hyuck?" Mark asked, staring into the teary eyes in front of him.

 

Donghyuck caught his breath, "It means we are the dumbest people ever." He laughed thickly, the tears slowly stopped forming.

 

"I love you too, Minhyung."

 

 "W-what?" Mark said, "I thought you didn't want me to be around me because I loved you."

 

Donghyuck shook his head, "At first, it was because I didn't want you to know I loved you. Then it was because I didn't want you to love me."

 

Mark stared, "Why would you not want me to love you?"

 

"Because," Donghyuck sniffled, "our society is awful. I didn't want you to not be able to love freely."

 

"Oh." Mark softly said, breath fanning over Donghyuck's cheeks.

 

Donghyuck just pushed Mark to lay down, and he shuffled on top of him, "But I guess my plan didn't work."

 

"I'm glad it didn't." 

 

"Me too."

 

-*-

 

They decided it would be too much to act as if nothing happened these past two months. 

 

Donghyuck went back to his own bed that night, heart feeling lighter now that it rightfully was in Mark's hands.

 

Over the weeks passing, they started slow. Talking more, sitting together, messing around together.

 

It was like the first month of their friendship all over again.

 

It was quite blissful, Mark thought, to fall in love all over again.

 

The members noticed that something had changed. They were happy to see the two finally getting close again.

 

After a month, Donghyuck changed rooms again.

 

It was then that Mark and Donghyuck decided to try a relationship. 

 

They felt they were finally close enough, safe enough, with each other to try.

 

It started slow as well, but it was wonderful.

 

They both loved every moment of the others presence.

 

Of course, everyone around them could see it.

 

Before, Mark refused to touch Donghyuck in public, afraid of making the younger boy uncomfortable for his 'unrequited love' at the time. 

 

Now, he slowly started to feel more comfortable wrapping an arm around the other.

 

Even daring to touch his cheeks and let his stares stay prolonged. 

 

Donghyuck slowed his skin ship, now that it meant more to them.

 

They both made sure the other was comfortable at all times, even the smallest things mattered.

 

The members were surprised.

 

The couple never specifically told them they were together.

 

It was gradually accepted. 

 

And everyone was relieved that they had found each other before something more could have happened.

 

Everyone knows hidden love hurts more than unrequited love.

 

None of that matters though, because their love is reciprocated, out for anyone who looks close enough to see.

**Author's Note:**

> this hasn't been edited or anything cause i wrote it on an emotional roller coaster of my own.
> 
> criticism is appreciated, whether it is good or bad i would love to hear it
> 
> thanks for reading xx


End file.
